DESCRIPTION The goal of the University of Colorado School of Medicine Training Program in Gastroenterology and Hepatology is the development of physician scientists who will assume full-time academic-research positions in the fields of digestive and liver diseases. Six trainee positions are requested, an increase from the four presently funded. The training faculty has 34 members: eight from the Gastroenterology-Hepatology Division (two with joint appointments in basic science departments), 25 from other divisions and departments in the School of Medicine, and one from a collaborating institution. The Principal Investigators states that since submission of the last competitive renewal, a net addition of twelve funded, experienced investigators have been made to the training faculty. The faculty members' research interests are in four broad interest areas: nutrition; immunology/intestinal infection-inflammation; hepatobiliary pathophysiology; and gastrointestinal oncology/epithelial growth regulation. According to the application, the program emphasizes: the selection of trainees from a wide variety of backgrounds and who have a confirmed commitment to research-academic careers; exposure of the trainees to a broad selection of preceptors and integrated training opportunities; and close supervision and direction of the trainees' career development.